<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Jealous Bros Sitting Five Feet Apart by alex_wh0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980906">Two Jealous Bros Sitting Five Feet Apart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_wh0/pseuds/alex_wh0'>alex_wh0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AFTG Mixtape Exchange 2021, Aaron hates punctuation, Jealous Aaron Minyard, Jealous Kevin Day, Kevin Pining Day, M/M, Robin Cross &amp; Kevin Day friendship, Texting, brief Aaron/Katelyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:01:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_wh0/pseuds/alex_wh0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Of three things Kevin Day was sure: One, he was in love with Aaron Minyard. Two, Aaron Minyard was in love with his girlfriend. Three, he was jealous as fuck about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AFTG Mixtape Exchange 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I hate you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/redskiesandsailboats/gifts">redskiesandsailboats</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello hello, redskiesandsailboats. I wrote you some kevaaron, hope you like it x</p><p>Mixtape song: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ViOsLsEyCek&amp;list=PL5dEUzFTgtGc7Da51gmG2LjDXh3iqyc53/">Catastrophize</a> by Noah Kahan</p><p>[The texts:<br/>Regular- Aaron<br/>Bold- Kevin<br/>Italics: Robin]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(05:56) kevin</p><p>(05:56) kevin</p><p>(05:57) kevin</p><p>(05:57) day</p><p>(05:58) kevin day</p><p>(05:58) kevin day and night</p><p>(05:59) kevinie</p><p>(05:59) kevinkins</p><p>(06:00) kev</p><p>
  <strong>(06:00) OH MY GOD WHAT</strong>
</p><p>(06:01) finally</p><p>(06:02) i was beginning to think you were dead</p><p>
  <strong>(06:02) What. Do. You. Want</strong>
</p><p>(06:03) to know how you manage to use so much punctuation</p><p>(06:03) what are you 80?</p><p>
  <strong>(06:04) I’m one second away from blocking you</strong>
</p><p>(06:04) you cant block me im right opposite you</p><p> </p><p>Kevin pulled his eyes away from his phone and looked across court until his gaze unerringly met Aaron’s. Aaron tilted his head at him and Kevin averted his eyes and fiddled with his gloves. It wouldn’t do to grin on the court; the court was sacred.</p><p> </p><p>(06:10) are you ignoring me? seriously?</p><p>
  <strong>(06:20) Remember when you barely spoke? Good times. </strong>
</p><p>(06:20) if that’s what you want i can shut up</p><p>
  <strong>(06:24) Really?</strong>
</p><p>(06:24) lmao no</p><p>
  <strong>(06:25) I hate you</strong>
</p><p>(06: 26) no u dont</p><p> </p><p>Kevin sighed and rested his elbows on his knees and rested his head in his hands. Final year of university was very different from what he expected it to be. One, his coursework had gotten intense. Two, he spent almost every day on court or on calls with potential team managers, running himself ragged on adrenaline and anxiety.</p><p>Three, Kevin Day was in love with his roommate, friend, and texter from hell. The problem was, Aaron Minyard was in love with his girlfriend. Kevin looked up to find Aaron smiling at Katelyn, who looked like she had run all the way to court. Kevin swallowed harshly and looked away when Aaron tugged on her hand and made her sit next to him.</p><p>Kevin threw his phone into his bag and clacked his racquet on the floor once, twice, three times. He didn’t have time to think.</p><p>
  <strong>(06:29) No I don’t.</strong>
</p><p>All the way across court, he watched Aaron check his phone and smile something soft and devastating.</p><p>*</p><p>(20:19) where are u</p><p><strong>(20:20)</strong> <strong>court</strong></p><p>(20:20) woah</p><p>
  <strong>(20:21) What?</strong>
</p><p>(20:21) u lowercased court</p><p>(20:22) I am shook</p><p>(20:22) i know you’re sighing and shaking your head</p><p>
  <strong>(20:25) Aaron, I’m not in the mood </strong>
</p><p>(20:26) when ARE u ever</p><p>(20:38) okay sorry what happened</p><p>(20:45) kev</p><p>(20:46) im bringing you dinner, kay?</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>Kevin looked up from the mess of papers on coach’s table at the person hovering in the doorway. He stared. And then shook his head because he had no idea what time it was or when he’d eaten last. Everything blurred beyond the edges of his vision and Kevin suspected he felt lightheaded, but could not know for sure.</p><p>“Aaron?”</p><p>“Yes, asshole,” Aaron walked in and perched himself on the edge of the table. “Here,” he shoved a paper bag at Kevin, “I brought you dinner.” Kevin frowned and then opened the bag, surprised to find his go-to order from the café all the way across campus.</p><p>“These are spinach and egg tacos,” he blurted and some of his surprise must have shown on his face because Aaron huffed and glared at him. “So?”</p><p>“So,” Kevin huffed and looked at Aaron incredulously, “The place is all the way across cam-”</p><p>Aaron levelled him with another glare, “Eat, Kevin. It’s like 9:30pm and you’ve been in here since afternoon god knows doing what.”</p><p>“Going through team strategy,” Kevin mumbled, and watched Aaron roll his eyes and group the piles of papers on the table into neat stacks and set them aside. Aaron was ordered and neat at all times, it was something Kevin found to be beyond endearing.</p><p>“You didn’t have to,” he said quietly, taking a bite of taco. Aaron did not bother with a reply. Kevin fretted in the harsh light of coach’s cluttered room, mere feet away from Aaron, words rapidly rising and dying in his throat.  Aaron propped himself onto the table in front of Kevin and kicked his feet.</p><p>“Eat.”</p><p>“Where’s Katelyn?”</p><p>Aaron looked at him oddly and then busied himself with crumpling the paper bag in his hands.  “Why?”</p><p>“What do you mean, why?”</p><p>Aaron didn’t answer.</p><p>“I mean, why are you hanging out with me when you can spend time with someone else,” Kevin tried again.</p><p>Aaron slanted a look at him, his lips pulling down in an approximation of a frown. “Are you saying you don’t want me here?”</p><p>“No-”</p><p>“Excuse me for caring about you,” Aaron snapped.</p><p>“You do?” Kevin said, shocked and Aaron snapped his mouth shut, his lips a thin, severe flatline. He got off his perch and carefully smoothed his jeans and walked to the door, stiff and tense.</p><p>“Aaron-”</p><p>“Do you think I’m here because I have no one else to talk to?” Aaron laughed; it was a brusque sound.</p><p>“No-”</p><p>“Fuck off, Day.” And then he was gone. All that Kevin had was a half-eaten taco and his endless despair for company. He braced his hands against the table and tried to bring his breathing down to normal, or as normal he could manage.</p><p>“Fuck,” he muttered. His vision swam. Kevin felt like he was on a crash course but had no idea how to stop himself from getting hurt. </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>(22:30) I’m sorry</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(22:31) Aaron</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(22:35) Aaron, talk to me.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(22:45) Fuck, I didn’t mean what I said.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Kevin swore again and stepped out of the stadium doors into the cold air and dead silence of the night. Andrew, Neil and Nicky were at Eden’s. Aaron had skived off, claiming a test. Kevin wondered if the test was fake or if he it was real and he had taken a break to get him dinner. Guilt seeped through his gut, cold and clammy.</p><p>When he reached the dorms, he tentatively opened the door to find it empty.</p><p>“Aaron?” he called out. Silence.</p><p>When Kevin Day fell into his bed in an exhausted heap that night, he thought of three things. One, he wanted to kick himself for upsetting Aaron. Two, he hated himself.</p><p>Three, he had no idea how to handle the weird push and pull that brought him and Aaron together and tore them apart, again and again and again.</p><p>His phone buzzed three times in quick succession.</p><p> </p><p>(00:14) do u even know what you’re apologising for?</p><p>(00: 14) dont answer</p><p>(00: 14) just dont</p><p>
  <strong>(00: 17) Okay</strong>
</p><p>(00:18) idiot</p><p>
  <strong>(00:20) No you</strong>
</p><p>(00:21) you’re lucky you’re cute</p><p> </p><p>Kevin hid his blush in pillow and pretended to be asleep 30 minutes later when Aaron stepped into the room. He heard footsteps pause near his bed and held his breath. Aaron moved away and flopped onto the bed opposite his.</p><p>Neither of them slept for a long time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. No You Don't</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>[Notes: Italics- Robin, Bold- Kevin, Regular- Aaron]</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>(09:22) Are you okay?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(09:34) What makes you think I’m not?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(09:35) You’ve been grinning at your gym bag ever since Aaron told us he broke up with Katelyn</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(09:35) Your jaw is on the floor, Mr. Day</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(09:36) SHUT UP </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(09:36) IT’S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(09:37) OH MY GOD, ROBIN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(09:38) Are you seriously laughing?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(09:40) I can’t help it fdjghfkgj look at you, all blushy and happy cuz your mans broke up with his gf</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(09:40) Jesus, Day, did you just faceplant onto your bag? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(09:41) You cannot get MORE obvious</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(09:45) Stop. I’m NOT blushing.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(09:46) Right, so your face is red and splotchy out of nowhere</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(09:47) It’s an allergy, yep.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(09:50) To what, Katelyn?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(09:51) Shut up and listen to coach</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(10:01) Uh oh why is your mans glaring at me?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(10:02) He’s not “my mans”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(10:03) And he’s probably pissed off because of the break up</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(10:05) Erm why is glaring at me now?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(10:06) I’ve connected the dots</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(10:06) You didn’t connect shit</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(10:07) I’ve connected them</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(10:07) He’s annoyed because we’re texting and giggling like a pair of fools</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(10:08) That makes no sense. How would he even know we’re texting each other? </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(10:09) Oh Kevin Kevin Kevin my poor son</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(10:10) What?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(10:11) Trust me Aaron Minyard knows Everything</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(10:12) Um</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(10:13) Why?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(10:14) Because he’s your mans</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(10:15) Aaron is NOT MY MANS</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(10:16) lmao</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(10:16) Made you type it out didn’t I</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(10:17) Anyway, maybe he’s pissed off cuz you’ve been glowing like a tungsten bulb since the second he told Andrew he’s broken up with Katelyn</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(10:19) Oh shit</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(10:21) I’m so fucked.</strong>
</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>(10:02) kev can we get lunch from mcd today?</p>
<p>(10:06) kevin</p>
<p>(10:07) seriously can u stop grinning at your phone for one minute</p>
<p>(10:07) and reply to me dammit</p>
<p>
  <strong>(10:10) Sorry. Of course</strong>
</p>
<p>(10:11) of course what?</p>
<p>
  <strong>(10:15) Er</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(10:17) Of course, baby?</strong>
</p>
<p>(10:18) fuck you</p>
<p>(10:19) fucking have lunch by yourself</p>
<p>(10:20) i don’t care</p>
<p>
  <strong>(10:21) Aaron</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(10:21) Aaron look at me</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(10:22) There was no need to storm out like that</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(10:22) I’ll get you fries</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(10:23) Aaron </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(10: 25) Fuck</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Are you still annoyed with me?” Kevin dragged the chair next to Aaron and dropped into it. Aaron glared at him once and went back to his notes. Kevin counted four highlighters in Aaron’s left hand alone and hid a smile in his shoulder.</p>
<p>Kevin pushed a burger and fries toward Aaron and flicked his fingers midair and hurriedly withdrew his hand when Aaron turned to consider the food.</p>
<p>“What happened to your no junk food rule?”</p>
<p>“What happened to you and Katelyn?”</p>
<p>Aaron met his gaze. “Didn’t work out,” he shrugged and turned his attention to the fries.</p>
<p>Kevin grit his teeth, “But why?”</p>
<p>Aaron sighed, “It just didn’t, Kev. And it was a long time coming.”</p>
<p>Kevin frowned. He didn’t know “it was a long time coming”. And he watched Aaron, he should know. Sometimes all he did was look and look and look. And now there was the chance, however faint, that Aaron might look at him too.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Aaron spluttered at him through a mouthful of fries and Kevin gave himself a wry little shake.</p>
<p>“Are you doing okay, though,” he asked, looking at the side of Aaron’s head and watched as Aaron tilted his head back and rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“I’ve had time to get used to it.”</p>
<p>Kevin mumbled something unintelligible in response and watched Aaron’s profile and his nervous energy that never failed to show up before a test.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>(16:44) kev does blue suit me or is green better</p>
<p>
  <strong>(16:47) Green. Why?</strong>
</p>
<p>(17:05) taking jim for ice cream. Want my eyes to pop</p>
<p>
  <strong>(17:05) …Jim?</strong>
</p>
<p>(17:06) ye. nicky’s friend</p>
<p>(17:07) you should prolly bring robin too</p>
<p>
  <strong>(17:08) I don’t understand</strong>
</p>
<p>(17:09) for a double date</p>
<p>
  <strong>(17:10) You’re dating already?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(17:10) I mean</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(17:10) Actually, I don’t know what I meant</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(17:11) You should</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(17:12) Nicky’s Jim is a nice person</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(17:13) Your Jim, I mean</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(17:13) Not YOURS, per se. People aren’t property</strong>
</p>
<p>(17:14) kev are u okay</p>
<p>
  <strong>(17:17) Wait</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(17:17) Why would I take Robin on a date?</strong>
</p>
<p>(17:19) er kev are you sure you’re okay?</p>
<p>(17:20) and i only said because you two seemed pretty close today</p>
<p>
  <strong>(17:21) What? When? No.</strong>
</p>
<p>(17:22) u were BLUSHING kev. i don’t think ive seen u blush in all these years</p>
<p>
  <strong>(17:29) You never look back</strong>
</p>
<p>(17:30) what</p>
<p>
  <strong>(17:41) Have a good time with Jim. Wear blue</strong>
</p>
<p>(17:41) okayyyyy…</p>
<p>(17:45) wait u said green first</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of three things, Kevin Day was most certain at that point. One, he was enraged that Aaron was out with someone else on a date. Two, he hated the word “date” the most. </p>
<p>Three, Kevin Day finally realised how deep his feelings ran.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>(22:05) Robin’s up for Eden’s tomorrow.</strong>
</p>
<p>(22:06) what?</p>
<p>
  <strong>(22:07) You asked me to ask her on a date, so here we are.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(22:08) Wait why are you replying? Aren’t you supposed to be busy?</strong>
</p>
<p>(22:09) kev wtf</p>
<p>(22:10) i didn’t</p>
<p>(22:11) fine whatever</p>
<p>(22:57) i hate u</p>
<p>
  <strong>(12:12) No, you don’t.</strong>
</p>
<p>(12:13) no i don’t</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jim from improv: *exists*<br/>The fandom: WE SHIP IT</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. No I Don't</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Double date...or is it?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Texts:</p>
<p>Regular- Aaron<br/>Bold- Kevin<br/>Italics- Robin</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kevin brushed the back of the couch, feeling the soft grey material give beneath his fingertips. He stopped when he reached Aaron’s head pillowed against the cushions. Kevin noticed the way his mouth was slightly open, eyebrows furrowed, hands clasped on his chest. He looked like an especially irritated sarcophagus.</p>
<p>Kevin let his fingers gently dip into Aaron’s blonde curls and brushed them away from his forehead. Aaron stirred, Kevin froze, releasing a breath when he settled back.</p>
<p>“Hey.”</p>
<p>Kevin turned around to find Nicky step into the room, bleary with sleep. “Hey.”</p>
<p>“Did he crash on the couch?”</p>
<p>Kevin shrugged, acting like he didn’t care – a ruse no one really believed anymore.</p>
<p>“Huh,” Nicky said, padding into the kitchen, “Wonder what happened with Jim.”</p>
<p>Kevin’s fingers automatically tightened on the arm of the couch. “Mm,” he said, focusing on Aaron’s shirt instead, which he realised with a jolt, was actually his.</p>
<p>“You’re jealous, aren’t you?</p>
<p>This time, Kevin looked up to meet Nicky, “No,” he answered with a smile.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>
  <em>(15:02) BULLSHIT. You So are jealous</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(15:03) Pfft. No.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(15:06) Orly? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(15:07) I have no reason to be.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(15:10) Okay, Mr. Kevin Day. We’ll see</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(15:15) What?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(15:16) Why does that sound ominous?</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>(15:17)</strong> <strong>Robin</strong>.</p>
<p>
  <em>(15:45) Eden’s tonight</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(15:46) Yeah. So?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(15:47) How are you this nonchalant?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(15:48) What’s going on?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(15:49) Aaron’s bringing Jim</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(15:51) I know.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(15:52) And you’ve not burst in flames yet?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(15:53) No</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(15:53) HOW?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(15:54) Because I’m bringing a date</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(15:55) WHAT? WHO?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(15:56) You.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(15:57) ……..</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(15:59) I get to skip morning practice thrice next week</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(16:00) Once</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(16:01) Four times</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(16:01) Fine. Twice</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(16:02) Deal</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(16:02) Deal</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(16:30) Wait do I have to kiss you or something?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(16:31) No NO </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(16:32) Thank FUCK</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(16:33) Shut up, Cross</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(16:40) Pfft</em>
</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>(11:34) kevi get me a croissant ples</p>
<p>
  <strong>(11:35) No.</strong>
</p>
<p>(11:36) im pouting</p>
<p>(11:53) kevi you can’t leave me hanging without breakfast like this</p>
<p>(12:34) oh damn you’re the fucking best</p>
<p>(12:34) doesn’t mean im drinking that smoothie</p>
<p>
  <strong>(12:36) Idiot.</strong>
</p>
<p>(12:38) thank u</p>
<p>
  <strong>(12:50) Idiot</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>(15:52) Eden’s tonight?</strong>
</p>
<p>(16:04) yes.</p>
<p>
  <strong>(16:06) Damn you used a fullstop. Are you okay?</strong>
</p>
<p>(16:10) im fine</p>
<p>
  <strong>(16:20) Okay, Josten.</strong>
</p>
<p>(16:21) fuck u</p>
<p>(16:44) jim’s coming</p>
<p>
  <strong>(17:02) I know. You told me. Repeatedly</strong>
</p>
<p>(17:03) fine</p>
<p>
  <strong>(17:03) FINE</strong>
</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Kevin studied the floor. Patterns, Eden’s floor had swirly patterns, he realised. Five years of coming to this place almost every weekend and he discovered what the floor looked like only now. Somewhere in throng of bodies that were crammed into the sweaty club was Aaron Minyard, grinding against someone that was not him.</p>
<p>Kevin had pretended not to see when Jim had swung by their dorm to “pick Aaron up”. Kevin had pretended not to notice when Aaron pulled him in with a hand on his wrist. He valiantly ignored the fact that Aaron was wearing his navy hoodie with it's '02' on the back, way too loose on his body.</p>
<p>Kevin ignored Neil’s doubtful looks when they reached the Maserati and Nicky’s texts on his phone asking him if he needed more vodka. He pretended not to notice the way Aaron pushed Jim onto the stretch of brick wall by Eden’s door and kissed his mouth, or the way Jim’s hands held Aaron’s waist, rucking up his shirt.</p>
<p>But pretense could only last so long.</p>
<p>He held onto Robin’s hand like a lifeline, anchoring himself to her quiet presence. He threw back a couple of drinks while Robin and Andrew spoke in hushed tones next to him. Neil sat from across him, slyly pushing shot glasses toward him. They wobbled in Kevin’s hand, the garish blue liquid slopping over the side.</p>
<p>Kevin Day was weak, but under the influence of alcohol, he was weaker. He slugged a mouthful of rum straight from the bottle next, trying to focus on one singular point that didn’t make his head pound.</p>
<p>“Kevin,” Robin said, nudging his arm and he turned toward her voice.</p>
<p>“Sorry. Is this how being underwater feels like?”</p>
<p>“You’ve been staring at your shoes for like 15 minutes now.”</p>
<p>“Floor.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“The floor. It has swirls.”</p>
<p>“Does it now?,” Robin soothed him, rubbing circles on his knuckles.</p>
<p>“Mm.”</p>
<p>Aaron chose that moment to crash into the empty seat next to Neil. He narrowed his eyes at Kevin, gaze snagging on the place where Robin’s fingers touched his hand. Kevin felt Robin link their fingers together. He snorted.</p>
<p>“What’s funny?” Aaron grumbled, now frowning at their intertwined hands.</p>
<p>“Where’s Jim?” Kevin said in response.</p>
<p>“Getting us drinks.”</p>
<p>“Us,” Kevin snorted.</p>
<p>Andrew, who had had enough, leaned forward in warning, “Day.”</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” Kevin said, words leaning slightly to the left in a way it did when he was thoroughly sloshed. Neil and Andrew raised their eyebrows at him. Neil smirked and Kevin tried again. “I’m fine.” The words nearly dissolved on his tongue this time.</p>
<p>He stood up and patted his pockets to check if his phone was still in his pocket. “Air.”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Andrew drawled.</p>
<p>Kevin grit his teeth and made his way past Robin, weaving his way around the tables to the side door and pulled his phone out. There was a text from Aaron, sent 30 minutes ago.</p>
<p>(00:11) im drunk er than i thought</p>
<p>Kevin exhaled explosively and slid down the wall to sit on the grimy floor, plotting the demise of his carefully constructed denial.</p>
<p>
  <strong>(00:42) I know. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(00:42) I see you, you know.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(00:44) I always do.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(00:45) But you never look back.</strong>
</p>
<p>And then Kevin got up, dusted the back of his pants and walked out. One, he knew he had crossed some kind of invisible line. Two, he wondered if there was a way he could get out of this unscathed.</p>
<p>Three, he was fucking drunk.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>EXCUSE THE ANGST x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I Had No Idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Confession time</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Texts:</p>
<p>Regular- Aaron<br/>Bold- Kevin</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(03:31) since when</p>
<p>(03:33) kev did you get back okay?</p>
<p>(03:34) how tf did you leave?</p>
<p>(03:50) fine apparently you’re in the dorm</p>
<p>(03:51) im crashing at coach’s</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(10:41) Third year</strong>
</p>
<p>(12:13) seriously?</p>
<p>(12:17) why</p>
<p>
  <strong>(12:22) What do you mean, why?</strong>
</p>
<p>(12:24) i had no idea you were anything but straight</p>
<p>
  <strong>(12:25) What do you mean, why?</strong>
</p>
<p>(12:25) like u hated on andrew when we found about him and neil</p>
<p>
  <strong>(12:26) I didn’t hate on Andrew. Or Neil</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(12:26) What do you mean, why?</strong>
</p>
<p>(12:27) fine</p>
<p>(12:28) why me why now</p>
<p>
  <strong>(12:28) Do you want the shit answer or the honest answer?</strong>
</p>
<p>(12:28) surprise me</p>
<p>
  <strong>(12:29) There was this one day after evening practice, I think. You were pretty tired and had a million assignments and hadn’t seen Katelyn in a while and were generally miserable-</strong>
</p>
<p>(12:29) my misery turns you on? kinky</p>
<p>
  <strong>(12:30) Please shut up.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(12:30) Anyway, you were tired and cranky (more than usual) and crashed on the couch next to me.</strong>
</p>
<p>(12:31) me tired and cranky turns you on?</p>
<p>
  <strong>(12:31) Shut the hell up.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(12:32) I had a nightmare that day and it was even worse than the regular shit, I think, because I fell off the couch. </strong>
</p>
<p>(12:33) ah</p>
<p>(12:33) shit</p>
<p>
  <strong>(12:34) Yeah. You could have gone back to sleep, but you didn’t.</strong>
</p>
<p>(12:34) im stupid</p>
<p>
  <strong>(12:35) Very.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(12:35) You didn’t sleep. Instead, you made me a smoothie and sat with me till it was time to get up.</strong>
</p>
<p>(12:36) …you remember this</p>
<p>
  <strong>(12:36) You told me so many stories. Some were about Katelyn.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(12:36) (I tuned those out) </strong>
</p>
<p>(12:37) lmao asshole</p>
<p>(12:37) u actually remember this</p>
<p>
  <strong>(12:37) I never could see you the same again. You carried on the next day as if nothing happened.</strong>
</p>
<p>(12:38) you did the same kev</p>
<p>
  <strong>(12:38) I was terrified.</strong>
</p>
<p>(12:39) why</p>
<p>
  <strong>(12:40) It was my point of no return.</strong>
</p>
<p>(12:41) kevin</p>
<p>
  <strong>(12:41) Fuck, I had no idea what to do except hate myself.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(12:41) And I did. So much</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(12:42) And then you had to break up with Katelyn.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(12:42) And then you had the fucking audacity to kiss someone else.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(12:43) Someone else who wasn’t me.</strong>
</p>
<p>(12:50) didn’t know my one act of kindness would turn you on</p>
<p>
  <strong>(12:53) Everything about you turns me on.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(12:54) I love everything about you.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(12:55) Everything. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(12:55) You’re everything</strong>
</p>
<p>(13:03) i need a minute</p>
<p>(13:04) several rather</p>
<p>
  <strong>(13:05) It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way. I understand.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(13:07) Give me some time to come to terms with it and we’ll be okay.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(13:08) Aaron.</strong>
</p>
<p>(13:14) open the fucking door</p>
<p>
  <strong>(13:14) You’re outside?</strong>
</p>
<p>(13:15) if i don’t press u into your bed and kiss u senseless in the next minute i’ll break something</p>
<p>
  <strong>(13:15) Fuck.</strong>
</p>
<p>(13:16) omg take it slow already</p>
<p>
  <strong>(13:17) Idiot.</strong>
</p>
<p>(13:17) no u. i love your idiot self</p>
<p>(13:18) NOW WILL U OPEN THE DOOR ALREADY</p>
<p>
  <strong>(13:19) Shit. Capslock. I’m coming.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(13:19) Wait.</strong>
</p>
<p>(13:20) what now</p>
<p>
  <strong>(13:20) Why did you break up with Katelyn?</strong>
</p>
<p>(13:20) can we do this when u open the door?</p>
<p>
  <strong>(13:21) No. Tell me</strong>
</p>
<p>(13:21) fine</p>
<p>(13:21) apparently every time i speak i mention u</p>
<p>
  <strong>(13:22) Since when?</strong>
</p>
<p>(13:22) ……</p>
<p>(13:23) high school</p>
<p>
  <strong>(13:24) Jesus fuck.</strong>
</p>
<p>(13:24) quite</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>
  <strong>                                                                                             Monsters Inc.</strong>
</p>
<p>                                                                                                 <em>Today</em></p>
<p>Nicky, (15:43): Was someone going to tell me that Aaron and Kevin are finally together or was I supposed to find that myself by walking in on them sucking face</p>
<p>Nicky, (15:44): Kinda scarred ngl. Kevin’s veeeery enthusiastic</p>
<p>Andrew, (15:45): Nicky.</p>
<p>Nicky, (15:46): Shutting up</p>
<p>Robin, (15:53): Lmao</p>
<p>Robin, (15:53): Fucking finally</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Kevin Day was sure of three things. One, he was in love with Aaron Minyard. Two, Aaron Minyard, for some reason, loved him back.</p>
<p>Three, he couldn’t stop smiling however hard he tried.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know how you like it, I'll be posting a chapter a day.</p><p>I'm on tumblr and twitter if you wanna talk!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>